Adventures After Babysitting
by HpFanficFan
Summary: Snape spent a month looking after baby Harry. But now, Harry is back to his 15 year old self. Will life ever be the same again? Sequel to Adventures in Babysitting.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures After Babysitting**

**By**

**Hpfanficfan**

**Summary: **Severus spent a month looking after baby Harry. But now, Harry is back to his 15 year old self. What will happen when Harry discovers what happened? And can Severus sort out his emotions before the rift becomes permanent? Sequel to Adventures in Babysitting.

**Disclaimer: ** Harry Potter belong to me. No really! Seriously. I am not kidding….ok fine Harry Potter belongs to WB, Bloomsbury and JKR.

**A/N:** I am writing fanfiction again. After a 2 year departure. I was rereading some of my fics the other day and found that I just had to finish this one. The situation is just too depressing to leave unresolved.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Severus Snape was not a people person. Whenever he met new people Severus always ended up insulting them. Even when he tried to be polite it always came out wrong. The thing is, he found it hard not to point out the person's deficiencies. People often misunderstood his advice to be sneering and derogatory insults and that was simply not the case...most of the time. His colleagues have told him that it was not the comments he made, it was the way he said them. Apparently Sevuers did not understand the art of subtlety nor the relevancy of being nice.

Within his quarters, Severus sat down at his desk and pulled out a tall stack of homework. He needed something to take his mind off of Harry. He couldn't think about the boy right now, he couldn't deal with it. Funny, if you think about it. He'd been a spy for a very long time and dealt with innumerable amount of horrid things. Nothing had ever thwarted him. But this, the emotions he was feeling now…it baffled and confused him. It scared him. Frowning deeply and shaking his head, Severus set to work ripping into the first essay that belonged to a 5th year Ravenclaw.

There were very few people in this world Severus trusted, respected or got along with – most of the staff, some old friends and a few potion acquaintances. And even then, he rarely socialized with them. Severus found recreational activities such as parties and Quidditch, unproductive and pointless. The Potions Master loved his solitude like it was a religion, often refusing invitations to events and preferring to play wizard's chess with the Slytherin portraits or studying the latest discoveries in potions.

In this matter, Severus Snape was all too predictable.

Fifteen minutes later and on his 4th essay, the disgruntled man grunted as he gave paper before him a _D_. Deplorable! Disgraceful! Dismal! Depressingly unacceptable for the work of a Slytherin! The entire essay was deficient of any coherent statements and correct punctuation. If it had been any other house he would have given it a _T. _ Then again, if he was in a better mood, it would have certainly been a passing grade. But Severus was not in the mood to hand out passing grades today.

The Slytherin head of house had no tolerance for unruly children or children in general for that matter. There was only one child he ever cared about and that was his godson, Draco Malfoy. He knew Draco from the day the child was born and have been looking out for him ever since. Although he frowned at Lucius and Narcissia's parenting technique, Severus decided long ago not to intervene. Draco, after all, was not his child.

If there was a child he disked the most, it was definitely Harry Potter. No surprises there, really. Five years ago the young Gryffindor, wide-eyed and oblivious, came into Severus's life and redefined the word 'dislike'. Contrary to many popular legends, he did not _hate_ Potter, nor did he want to use any of Potter's body parts as potion ingredients. But dislike, oh yes, he had a certain dislike for the boy.

Severus tried his best to focus on the unintelligible scribbling under his nose. But he found himself reading the same paragraph over and over again and nothing was getting through. Frustrated, he slashed a _P _at the top and moved on to the next one.

Everything was fine until the little Gryffindor nimrod got himself de-aged! By 14 years no less! Everything from that point on, well…he rather not talked about that. Albus talked with Severus after the potion had been administered, linking his awful mood to be in association with Potter's re-aging. Severus denied the hypothesis, told Dumbledore that he had a lot of work to catch up on and promptly retreated into his quarters where upon he fired the assistant and physically tossed him from the lab.

Now, he was giving out a _T _to the last of the unlucky essays_. _This was his 21th _T, _preceded by 15_ D's, _11_ P's, _9_ A's, _3_E's _and not a single_ O._

Many minutes passed before Severus slammed down his quill and ran a hand through his hair. Okay, so he was worried. What if the potion did not work? What if it had side affects? The varying conditions and results surrounding an accident is what make these types of potions unpredictable. It is simply impossible for a single potion to take into account all of the possible conditions of an accident. That's why potions like this were rarely brewed and highly unreliable. Also, because de-aging accidents were 1 in 10 million, there was just no way of scientifically testing them.

_Trust Potter to hit a 1 in a 10 million chance! _Severus sneered inside his own head.

The man had done considerable research on Potter's potion and he believes that it is safe and will work. Even so, what if something went wrong? The Potions Master frowned and fretted and put his fingers to his temple. It would take 24 hours for Potter to be re-aged. 24 hours in which Severus would not eat or sleep, overcome with worry.

_You'll be the death of me, Potter, now I am sure._

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventures After Babysitting**

**By**

**Hpfanficfan**

**Summary: **Severus spent a month looking after baby Harry. But now, Harry is back to his 15 year old self. What will happen when Harry discovers what happened? And can Snape sort out his emotions before the rift becomes permanent? Sequel to Adventures in Babysitting.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter nor receive any monetary compensation for my writing.

**A/N:** I am writing fanfiction again. After a 2 year departure. I was rereading some of my fics the other day and found that I just had to finish this one. The situation is just too depressing to leave unresolved. It has been awhile, so I'm quite rusty at the moment.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up in the hospital wing and the first thought that went through his head was; oh no not again! Despite being a bit groggy, the teen recognized where he was immediately. He loathed the hospital room; the smell, the mood and the sheer pristine cleanliness of it. Couldn't he go through just one school year without ending up the dreadful room? He hated the infirmary even worse when he couldn't remember who or what had put him in there. And that was precisely what was happening at the moment – Harry couldn't remember a thing.

Harry groaned, being very annoyed with the situation. Once again he was alone in the room surrounded by nothing white walls and empty beds with white linen sheets. Nobody else was as accident prone as he was, although Neville could give him a run for his money. Even so, Neville's accidents did not usually involve the infirmary, Neville was just clumsy. Harry's accidents, on the other hand were more serious. If it wasn't a broken arm, it was basilisk poison. If it wasn't a concussion, it was second-degree burns from an angry fire-breathing dragon. So what was it this time; another Quidditch accident? Had somebody attacked him from behind? Or maybe it was another mishap in the potions lab?

Harry rubbed his eyes, pushed the covers aside and sat up. He knew it had to be something serious because had it been a minor injury, he'd be able to remember. Moreover, he'd be hounded by his friends, all eager to know if he had to stay overnight. No one was here, however, a clue that Madam Pomfrey had shooed them away so he could get rest.

"Mr. Potter. Awake I see, how do you feel?" Harry turned towards the all too familiar voice of Madam Pomfrey. The young Gryffindor moaned in mental distress. It wasn't that he did not like her, it was just that she always reprimanded him for ending up in her care and half the time it wasn't even his fault. Plus, she always had the worst tasting potions around…blegh!

"Okay I guess," Harry answered, though he did feel a bit odd. Something was _off, _he just couldn't put his finger on what was wrong. "What happened?" He asked, reaching over to the nightstand for his glasses.

"Oh it's complicated, dear."

"Complicated?" Harry echoed, frowning. Oh great! That meant it probably wasn't a Quidditch accident.

"Mmm. Sit up a bit more and let me run some tests," she ordered.

Harry listened and leaned against the headboard while Madam Pomfrey casted the diagnosis charms.

Maybe he had gotten into a fight with Malfoy? Or maybe somebody tried to kill him again? He wouldn't be surprised if somebody did try to attack, kidnap, and torture him and then send him to a long overdue, grizzly death. It scared him that the thought didn't scare him…if that made any sense. A normal person would be terrified of having a target on his back, the biggest target in all of the Eastern Hemisphere in this case. But him? Oh no, he wasn't really scared, he was used to it. Now…was that a good thing or bad thing?

Or maybe he was overreacting. This was Hogwarts, it was safe here, no one could hurt him. Well…except for the DADA professors, Harry reminded himself.

"Well, good news. You seem to be in fine order, Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey as she tucked her wand away and took down notes for the records. Harry mused absently over how long his record was going to get by the time he graduated. Students on the Quidditch team all have long and the worst hospital records…but he'd bet his Firebolt he would have the longest _and _most awful of injuries. Wonderful! Here he was, breaking records again without even trying or meaning to.

"You best stay here another day just in case. But you should be out of here by tomorrow morning," Madam Pomfrey continued.

Another day and night? Now that was another bad sign.

"Do I have to stay?" Harry complained, he as eager to find his friends and hear all the details. "I feel fine, really."

"Well of course you'll need to stay, you've only been incapacitated for the past month dear," Madam Pomfrey tisked . "I'll order you some breakfast. You must be famished."

Harry's eyes bulged. "A month?"

A month? What the heck happened?

The medi-witch signed as she turned around to Harry. It was going to be difficult to explain to the child. The situation was much more complicated that can be expressed through words. It was quite obvious that Severus had become very fond of baby Harry. Her friend and colleague had spent more than a month caring for and tending to Harry. In that short time, she had seen 40 years of scars washed away. When Harry laughed, Severus smiled. When Harry cried, Severus frowned. And when Harry clung to him like a limpet, Seveurs was proud. And now all that had been taken away. Once again, Severus has lost someone he cared about. But, has he really? Harry was still here. But, he possessed none of the memories of his time as a baby. How could he? He has no idea of how for one month, the man whom he shared such animosity was his 'dada'.

"Please tell me," Harry said again. All this silence was making him worry. What in the world had happened to him? "Is it that bad?"

Madam Pomfrey looked down at Harry with a gentle, but sad look on her face. "No…no you're fine. Well you'll have to find out some time. Now, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Oh…um…" Harry hesitates a moment, trying to recall the last thing he did. "I don't know, I think I was going to class."

"Yes, you were going to potions. I'm afraid you had an accident."

"Okay. What kind of accident? Is…is it permanent? What's wrong with me?"

Before Madam Pomfrey could continue, the door to the infirmary swung open and Albus Dumbledore walked in, in perfect timing.

"Ah, Harry my dear boy, I see you're up and at it. Good, good," said Dumbledore as he walked up to Harry. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I guess, but Madam Pomfrey was just about to tell me why I'm in the hospital again."

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey exchanged glances. Both of them were thinking of the same thing.

"Yes. Yes. You should know," said Dumbledore a little more sombre than his usual self, which had Harry worried even more. "You have always been an amazing child, Harry and you have a great capacity to love. So before I tell you, I need you to promise me two things."

Harry wondered what professor Dumbledore was talking about and what his capacity to love had anything to do with the accident. "What is it?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Harry, promise me that you will keep an open mind, and promise me that you will give him a chance."

"Give who a chance?"

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore answered in a calm tone, looking at Harry in an expression that could only be described as a plea.

This unexpected news stirred up strong emotions in the Gryffindor. "Snape? Why? What does he have to do with it? Is he why I'm in the hospital?" Harry started accusingly. He always knew Snape hated his guts. Now he has physical proof! However, the teenager never thought that Snape hated him _so much_ that he'd land him in the hospital.

"No, no child. In fact, _Professor _Snape has been the one to care for you while you were … incapable of doing so yourself."

"Really? Snape, care for me? I don't understand."

"You will, Harry you will," Dumbledore said. "Now, can you promise me those two things? "

Harry bit his lip as he thought it through. The promises Professor Dumbledore asked of him was going to be very hard, if not impossible to keep. Why should he give Snape a second chance or keep an open mind when the man did neither for him? "So, you want me to keep an open mind and give Snape…uh, I mean Professor Snape a second chance?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I will not make you swear by it, but promise me you will try. If you can, try to speak with him."

Harry's mouth fell open. Now that's insane! Speak to Snape? How the heck…how does he…ehg! No. No way. The only time Snape spoke to him was to rebuke him for his terrible essays and poorly brewed potions. Or to insult his deceased father. Harry would rather have Lockhart make his bones disappear again than talk to Snape.

Dumbledore sensed Harry's unease and explained further, "I know how you feel towards Professor Snape. But he has done quite a lot of you, as you will soon learn. Believe it or not, he has come to care for you a great deal."

Now that, Harry did not believe in one bit. It must have been an act or something. If Snape was kind or caring, he must have had an ulterior motive.

"Why would he do that? He hates me."

"Hate is a strong emotion, you should not use that word so causally," the headmaster admonished. "Professor Snape harbours no such feelings towards you. If you do not trust his words, then trust mine."

Harry shrugged. He did trust the headmaster very much. Hermione tells him the same thing all the time, that Professor Snape was a professor and that he did not hate Harry. Well, then why did he feel so hated?

The young man looked up to see both the headmaster and the medi-witch staring at him. He looked away. How could he deny Professor Dumbledore when the old wizard was boring a hole through his head? "Well…I guess so….okay. I'll try. I promise I'll at least try," Harry, murmured reluctantly.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good boy. Now, what I am about to tell you isn't easy to comprehend, but just take it one step at a time. A lot has happened during the past month and many things are not what they were."

"Okay, I'm ready. Just tell me," Harry swallowed, already deciding that he was not going to forgive Snape for whatever the man's done to him and he should have never made a promise he could not keep. Judging by the looks on headmaster and medi-witch's faces, the news was dire.

"You were de-aged by 14 years."

Harry blinked. "I've been WHAT?"

tbc...

**A/N: **Thanks. Please review so that I know you are still with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventures After Babysitting**

**By**

**Hpfanficfan**

**Summary: **Severus spent a month looking after baby Harry. But now, Harry is back to his 15 year old self. What will happen when Harry discovers what happened? And can Snape sort out his emotions before the rift becomes permanent? Sequel to Adventures in Babysitting.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter nor receive any monetary compensation for my writing.

**CHAPTER 3**

As Harry listened to Professor Dumbledore explain everything, he became utterly speechless. Did all that happen? The Gryffindor did not know what to think. It was all kind of scary; the de-aging part, the Snape part….especially the Snape part. He had all day to process what the headmaster revealed. And in the end, the only conclusion he came to was that Snape had been jinxed or was secretly someone else under polyjuice. It was obvious.

When his friends, Ron and Hermione, came to visit, Harry imparted his logic to them.

"This has to be some kind of conspiracy or a running joke that I am not a part of, right? I mean, this is the same Snape I've known since first year? This Snape you're all talking about isn't some polyjuiced stranger? We've seen it with Mad-Eye, it's possible. Maybe Snape died and Dumbledore doesn't want us to know yet. Tell me it's possible, Hermione."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. Professor Snape is himself. And no, he did not die. I know it's hard for you to comprehend, but Professor Snape has really been taking care of you for the past month. He really took a liking to you. He carried you around everywhere and even changed your nappies," She explained.

At this moment, Ron, being the best friend that he is, snorted.

"Snape took care of me! I mean. He fed me? He carried me around, changed my diapers and …..oohhhh god, I think I'll die of embarrassment." Harry dropped back onto his bed. "Why can't my life be normal?"

"Hey, it's all right," Ron said with as much sympathy as he could muster. "If it makes you feel any better, Dumbledore kept anyone from taking pictures. And there hasn't been anything in the Daily Prophet about it. "

"That's a relief," Harry sighed. The last thing he needed right now was another article in the paper spreading rumours about his lunacy.

"You really shouldn't be embarrassed. There's nothing wrong with a baby needing to be fed and having his…"

"Hermione!" Harry cut her off. "You don't get it. How would you feel if you had been deaged and Snape was the one changing your diapers! It's not funny Ron! It's humiliating. How can I look at him ever again. I'll die!"

"Will you relax. Snape's not going to make fun of you."

"Yeah. Just like how he hasn't been making fun of me for the past five years right?"

"No. But he's changed.'

"Changed? " Harry echoed skeptically.

"Well yes, even Ron thinks so, isn't that right Ron?"

"Um…yes and no?"

"Ugh," the girl sighed, "nevermind."

Harry decided to change the subject and steered his friends as far away from the subject of babies as possible. "So, how are we doing in Quidditch?"

o0oo0o0oo0o

Harry groaned, wondering how he had gotten himself in such a predicament. He has escaped the infirmary and was not back in the much cozier living quarters of Gryffindor Tower. But he could not escape the talks about babies. All day now, everywhere Harry went, eyes followed him. The girls whispered to each other and giggled, even the Slytherin girls. Harry didn't want to think about what they were giggling about.

"You were a cute baby you know," Hermione shared.

Harry felt the need slam his head on the table.

"Yeah. You're lucky Snape didn't drop you on your head at first."

"Ron, Professor Snape is a potions master. There was no way he would do something like that with those steady hands," said Hermione.

"Yea well, potion cauldrons never did an impression of a bucking hippogryph," Dean barged in and all three of them laughed. But Harry couldn't find the humour in what Dean had said.

"Can we talked about something else now?" Harry muttered with his forehead still on the table. But no such luck.

"Aw, our little Harry is all grown up," Fred joked as he and his brother came through into the common room. One of them slapped Harry on the back.

"T'was only yesterday that I could hold him in me hands," said George, following his brother and giving Harry a brotherly clap on the shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes and finally raised his head to give an annoyed look at the twins. "Oh shut up."

"He was such a wee thing…"

"…no bigger my left arm"

"or my right."

"wearing his wee diaper…"

"and chewing on his pacifier…"

"Alright alright! Leave me alone, will ya."Harry said quickly, blushing a shade of pink.

"Oh come, now. We're just having a bit of fun," said Fred.

"Besides, you were awfully adorable as a baby," George followed.

"Yup, even more adorable than our baby brother," Fred concluded. Now it was Ron's turn to blush.

"Okay! You can go now, bye." The red haired boy intervened before his brothers could begin telling the whole Gryffindor student body his baby stories.

"Fine. We'll let you off easy this time."

"Yes, but only because we have important work to do," George remarked.

"Very important work."

"And very secretive."

Hermione crossed her arms and gave the twins a look of disapproval. "What are you two up to this time?"

"Oh, something spectacular."

"Just wait and see, Granger. And be prepared to be blown away." George winked and the brothers departed into their room.

"Those two," Hermione tuted. "They will get themselves expelled one of these days."

"Nah," said Ron. "As much as I hate to say it, those two are too smart to be expelled."

"Malfoy!" Harry cried out suddenly, making both Ron and Hermione jump. "I'll kill him, I will! This is all his fault. He'll never let me live it down! I could hear him now, _the baby potty needs his diaper changed?_ Damn it!" Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"No, you will not. Fighting with Malfoy will not help," Hermione protested. "Besides, I think, somehow this was meant to be."

"What do you mean? This was meant to be?" Harry was more than a bit miffed at her at the moment. "I was de-aged for one month, by 14 years! I have people laughing and making baby jokes at me. I…I don't even know how to react to the whole Snape being my babysitter thing. But one thing I do know is that _this _whole stupid_ thing_ was _not _meant to be! Ron, mate, tell her."

Ron, being Harry's best mate would have sided with Harry if it were not for two things. One, Hermione scared him and two, Hermione was sort of right.

"Well…I'm not sure if it was meant to be or not. But Snape did, kinda, did carry you around and stuff."

"He did more than just carry you around, Harry," Hermione added. "He really took good care of you. More than your relatives ever did. And the reason I said that this is mean to be is that, there's still a chance."

"For what?"

"For you two."

"To what!"

"Oh I don't know. To reconcile? To have a civil conversation? To have an ounce of what you two had when you were a baby and he was carrying you around like a second wand and you falling asleep on his shoulder. I just want the best for you Harry, and I think there's a chance."

"Well there's not. There is no chance at all that he and I could do … whatever you just said," Harry nearly shouted. "Maybe he did _take care_ of me and good care too. Maybe he did even like me one little bit. But I'm not one year old anymore. I'm back to my old, normal self. And Snape hates _this _me," Harry gestured to himself.

Ron spoke tentatively, trying to help and not make the situation worse. "Mate, you know I've always been the first to agree with you when it comes to that greasy git. But, this time, I can't help agreeing with Hermione. Snape doesn't hate you anymore. I mean, I actually saw him smile! And not in that _'_'_I'm going to give you detention smirk'. _And he even deducted less points from Gryffindor. Actually, I haven't gotten detention from Snape in a month!"

"Whatever," Harry shook his head. _They're wrong, he hates me. _ _I know it. _But at the same time, a little voice inside his head told him otherwise.

tbc

Reviews are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventures After Babysitting**

**By**

**Hpfanficfan**

**Summary: **Severus spent a month looking after baby Harry. But now, Harry is back to his 15 year old self. What will happen when Harry discovers what happened? And can Snape sort out his emotions before the rift becomes permanent? Sequel to Adventures in Babysitting.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter nor receive any monetary compensation for my writing.

**A/N:** Did you know you could write a reply to your own story...huh

**Chapter 4**

When it came time for Harry's first potions class after his accident, he felt very anxious despite his friends' assurance that everything will be fine. Thankfully, the class was mostly uneventful, unless you count the fact that Snape deducted 10 points from Malfoy when the Slytherin teased Harry about his deaging. Otherwise, Snape did not so much look at Harry and Harry wouldn't have had it any other way.

That evening, Harry mulled over what Professor Dumbledore had told him, as well has what his friends have been telling him. He had promised the headmaster that he'd at least try. So far, Professor Snape hadn't been mean or unfair to Harry. Harry thought that being ignored by the potions master was more preferable to being ridiculed. Snape was definitely not himself. He hadn't even bugged Harry when he botched up his potion.

Harry turned over in his bed and pulled the covers closer around him.

"_He has done quite a lot of you, as you will soon learn. Believe it or not, he has come to care for you a great deal."_

"_But Professor Snape has really been taking care of you for the past month."_

"_Well…I'm not sure if it was meant to be or not. But Snape did, kinda, carry you around and stuff."_

Professor Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron had said these things. Of all the people in the whole world, he trusted these three the most. They would never lie about him about something like this. Even Ron, who had always been the first to bad-mouth Snape, was telling him that Snape wasn't so bad anymore.

With his whole life in constant turmoil from being the Boy Who Lived and boy who gets attacked by Death Eaters and dementors, Harry certainly did not need another complication in his life. Now he was getting conflicted feelings about Snape. He didn't want to believe what the others have been telling him. Technically, a nice Snape would be a good thing. So he should be happy that Snape wasn't being a git anymore. But waking up one morning and finding out that the man who hates your guts suddenly, supposedly, now care about you was beyond comprehension or any sort of understanding.

So Snape babysat Harry for a month. Could things have changed so much?

Harry never imagined he'd be in a dilemma like this. It was awhile before he fell asleep.

Ooo0o0ooO

"You really ought to thank him," Hermione urged him late one night as they sat in front of the fireplace, quizzing each other on Charms.

Harry turned to Hermione. "What?"

"I said…"

"I heard what you said. I don't know…" Harry mumble and looked into the fire.

"Just go to his office and get it over with."

"He'll make fun of me."

"I'm sure he won't. He hasn't so far has he?"

"No. But how would you know he won't start?"

"Trust me, he won't". Hermione remarked confidently.

Harry was not convinced. "Yeah right."

"You won't believe me. But things have changed a lot since you de-aged yourself."

"Lucky me," Harry grumbled. Everyone's been telling him that. Problem was that he hasn't been around to remember anything.

"Yes, Harry. You are lucky."

Harry whined."Do I have to?"

"No. But you should."

Harry knows he should, out of politeness if nothing else. Professor Snape had gave a lot of time and energy to babysit him. Harry realized that now, thanks to Hermione's constant reminders. And then there were those promises that he made to Professor Dumbledore. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

Hermione smiled. "Just give him a chance. You won't regret it."

00oo0o0oo00

Inside the quarters reserved for the Potions Master, Severus paced to and forth. A lot have been on his mind lately and all of them about damn Potter. Try as he might, Severus couldn't erase the memories of the past month from taking over his thoughts.

Seveurs convinced himself that it was only natural to think about Potter when he was right under his nose. In fact, it was tremendously difficult not to think about the brat when he was screaming bloody murder. But now he had no such excuse. Potter was no longer sitting in his lap in his direct line of vision and the brat was not screaming or making boisterous sounds loud enough to rupture an eardrum.

Harry was back to Potter, the teenager he _had_ and certainly still _has_ an aversion to.

Many years ago he had made a commitment and a promise to Harry's mother that he would watch over Harry and protect the child. But now it seems that he a different motivation to do so. Severus actually felt like he still cared about Harry. Which is ridiculous because the toddler he looked after and begun to care for didn't exist any more.

He should be thankful that Potter was back to normal and no longer being a screaming, drooling baby. But he wasn't happy.

Severus had been avoiding Potter and his gang of rugrats. It had only been a few days and already, he was missing the companion of the baby. A part of him had even wanted to spoil the potion, so that he could have a little more time with Harry. But no, the longer he waited, the longer it would have been to let go. In addition, it would not have been fair to Harry. Harry had a life and who was he to take it away?

Severus continued to pace around the room.

What to do? What to do?

During today's potions class, he avoided making eye contact. And as far as he knew, the Gryffindor wanted nothing to do with him. Severus found it infuriatingly impossible to berate Harry for having, once again, failed at brewing a simple potion. Furthermore, when Draco mocked Harry, he sent shockwaves throughout Hogwarts by deducting points from his own house the first time since the year began.

However, what was most the alarming was that he continue to catch himself addressing the boy as Harry instead of Mr. Potter or simply Potter.

Severus sat down in his chair rubbed his face. _What spell have you cast upon me Harry Potter?_

_Knock Knock_

Severus ignored the knock, he was in no mood to talk to anyone.

_Knock knock knock_

When the person at the door refuses to go away and he intended to give whoever is on the other side a full month's detention.

Reluctantly, he got up and wrench the door open.

"What do you want?" he yelled sharply without seeing who it was.

Harry shrank back, "Professor Snape."

"Ha…Mr. Potter," Severus said, taken by surprise. Seveurs knew that someone likely made the boy come down here tonight. Harry looked anxious and uncomfortable, but Severus was taken aback by the genuineness in Harry's voice when he spoke.

"Um…I just…just wanted to say…" Harry stumbled over his words but finally manages a quick 'thank you'. It took him a full half an hour to gather up enough courage to knock on the stone door. Now he looked down at the floor and the hem of Snape's robes, waiting for a rebuke.

Harry may not have come to thank him on his own free will, but the simple gesture meant a lot to Severus. He was surprised, but pleased. Well, both can play at that game, Seveurs mused.

"You are very welcome, Mr. Potter," the potions master replied.

o0oo0oo0o

In the next few days, the tension between the potions master and Harry settled. Hermione commented that it would be really difficult for them to ignore each other forever, as neither of them was going anywhere and Harry still had 2 more years of Hogwarts left. She was also very pleased with herself when Harry had told her that she had been right all along and Snape never did make fun of him.

A week after Harry's recovery and just as he was getting back to a life of semi-normality, things got complicated again. You see, Harry woke up in the middle of the night, reeling from a dream. Strangely, this dream had nothing to do with his usual nightmares of Voldemort or dementors. This was a sweet dream. Harry had dreamt himself crying, then getting picked up and rocked by his mother. He remembered feeling as content as a baby could and lying his head on the gentle curve of his mother's arm and falling asleep to her talking. Though all the words sounded like gibberish. Then he looked up and instead of his mother, he saw Snape. More bizarrely, the dream Harry wasn't shocked or frightened, but snuggled deeper into the man chest.

That was when Harry woke and couldn't get back to sleep. He hadn't the foggiest whether the dream was a memory or a figment of his imagination. Could the dream really been reality? It wasn't the first time he remembered something from when he was a year old. After tossing and turning in bed for nearly an hour, Harry gave up and sat up in bed. The only light in the room came from the half-moon shining through the windows. Beside him, Ron was snoring loudly and all his housemates were sound asleep.

The Gryffindor swung his legs off the bed, put on slippers and slipped on a jacket. Taking with him his wand and the marauder's map, Harry ventured out into the hall and casted a dim light. Walking settled his mind, especially in the quiet halls of Hogwarts at night, when there was no one to stare at him or gossip about him. Without even realizing it until he was half way there, Harry was heading towards the Owlery. Might as well, thought the troubled boy, presumably he hadn't seen his favourite girl in over a month.

Feeling significantly better already, Harry picked up his speed and took his attention off the marauders map for but a minute when…

"Mr. Potter. Do you ever intend to follow the rules of curfew?" said an unmistakably silky voice.

Harry swung his body around to find Severus standing there with a light glowing from his wand.

Harry gulped. "Professor. I…I'm sorry."

Severus put up a hand. "Care to tell me why you are out of bed at this hour, Mr. Potter?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"You could not sleep?" Severus echoed questioningly.

"No…I uh, had a dream," Harry admitted, panicking.

"I see," Severus replied, now a tad worried. "Was this dream a nightmare? Was it about the Dark Lord?"

"No, no. It was…about…you." Harry's answer was barely audible.

"Me?"

"Ya,"

There was silence for a long time, as student and teacher, stood facing each other, neither knowing quite exactly what to say.

"Was it…" Severus began. Was it a good ream? Or was it bad? He dreaded to know. "What was about it that made you unable to sleep?"

Harry lifted his eyes to look at his professor. Was Snape asking him or ordering him to answer?

"You do not have to say, Potter. Dreams are private things."

Harry continued to look at Severus and Severus could see the conflict in the teenager's eyes. He was confused and very apprehensive. Then, the boy looked away.

"Nevermind.," Severus sighed. Of course it would be a bad dream, what did he expect? Five years of belittling and torment could not be made erased just like that. To think he had almost got his hopes up. "Let's get you back to your dormitory. You should not be out of bed at this hour, Mr. Potter. You should know that by now."

They exchanged no more words as they travelled the long halls back to Gryffindor Tower.

As they got to Fat Lady paining, Severus whispered the password and ushered Harry in. "Do not let me catch you again Mr. Potter or I will have to issue a reprimand."

Harry frowned. "Aren't you going to take points?"

Severus looked down at the boy. Of course he would suspect that, two months ago, he would have taken off 20 points and gave Harry at least one detention. But things were not the same anymore.

"Next time, Mr. Potter. Now go to bed," Severus warned and pivoted.

"Professor Snape? Wait." Harry shouted after Severus when he was half way down the hall. Severus turned and arched a questioning eyebrow at Harry.

"It was a good dream."

Severus nodded. He showed no outward expression but his heart was filled with relief.

to be continued.

Thank you for reviewing


	5. Chapter 5

**Adventures After Babysitting**

**By**

**Hpfanficfan**

**Summary: **Severus spent a month looking after baby Harry. But now, Harry is back to his 15 year old self. What will happen when Harry discovers what happened? And can Snape sort out his emotions before the rift becomes permanent? Sequel to Adventures in Babysitting.

**Chapter 5**

Severus had become accustomed to night patrol. That did not mean he had to like it. Believe it or not, he would rather be sleeping than walking around in the dark, deserted hallways looking for disobedient students. Even Argus Filch gave up his hunt at this ungodly hour. Sometime, somewhere and somehow the duty of night patrol landed squarely on his shoulders. He doesn't get paid enough for this.

After doing the same mundane job for over 10 years, Severus has memorized the hallways like the inside of his closet. He knows each corner, every short-cut and every potential hideout. The Slytherin professor was so skilled at this task that he does not even need a lumos to light his way. Which helps when trying to catch students off guard and giving them the fright of their young lives.

Tonight was like any other night. Not yet half way into his shift, Severus caught sight of a short figure down the hall, looking out a window.

He advanced, preparing to take the wayward student by surprise and scold them till kingdom come. As he got closer though, he recognized the silhouette to be none other than Harry. Severus heaved a sigh and decided right then and there that he was going to give Harry…erh, Potter a verbal thrashing.

Severus approached stealthily. "Ehm ehm."

Harry startled and nearly jumped out of his shoes when he heard a deep voice speak. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see or hear the potions master approaching.

"Professor!" Harry cried out.

The moon lit up Harry's face and in the faint light Severus could see that the child's eyes were red, which he deduced was from crying and the lack of sleep.

Immediately, Seveurs's annoyance turned into concern and he lost all of his previous determination to tear Harry a new one.

"Couldn't sleep again, Mr. Potter?" Seveurs asked.

Harry shook his head, but he was rather surprised at the professor's tone of voice. Usually, Snape would immediately yell at him, take points and drag him back to Gryffindor tower while sounding off his many incompetencies. But, now the man sounded like he was worried. Maybe it was sleep deprived brain playing tricks on him.

"Another dream, I presume?"

Harry just nodded again.

Seveurs rubbed the bridge of his nose. Looks like his own sleep will have to be delayed. "Alright, come with me."

Harry eyed Severus dubiously, staying where he was. He wasn't keen on going anywhere with Snape at this time of night. Who knows what the professor had in mind for him!

"Quickly, Potter," Severus said authoritatively, already turning to leave. "I don't have all night."

Harry hesitated a moment before following with a forlorn expression on his face.

"Um, where are we going, sir?" He dared to ask.

"My quarters." Seveurs answered swiftly.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, confused and quite a bit wary of going anywhere near Snape's quarters. he and his dorm-mates sometimes wondered about what Snape's living quarters were like. Rumours were that Severus Snape the Potions Master lived in a real dungeon with all kinds of dungeon-y things. There was also wide speculation that the professor's animagus was a bat and that's how he slept at night, hanging upside down from the ceiling as a bat. Come to think of it, Snape being a bat would also explain how he navigated Hogwarts in pitch black and snuck up on unwary students. Curious as he was though, Harry really didn't want to know.

"We need to discuss a few things before you go to bed," Severus explained.

Harry groaned under his breathe. He was fairly sure that Snape would tear him to bits and throw his sorry self in a cellar to clean and polish cauldrons. But what choice did he have? He was too tired to argue anyway.

"Don't worry, you'll live."

Harry gulped.

When they got to their destination, however, what Severus did was the last thing Harry suspected: he offered Harry a cup of hot cocoa.

"Cocoa helps soothe the body and the mind," Severus stated after he sat Harry down onto a chair. "It also reliefs insomnia. Be careful, it is hot." Wishfully, he thought he was done worrying about Harry's bedtime when the boy was back to 15 year old self. Obviously, he was wrong.

Harry stared down into the mug speechlessly and then looked up at Seveurs like he's just sprouted the heads of Fluffy.

Severus sat down on the chair opposite of Harry as if this was their usual routine. The fact was this wasn't the first time he'd stayed up late, offering a cuppa to help a troubled boy or girl.

"You have a habit of wandering the halls after curfew, Mr. Potter," Severus enounced. "I catch you several times a year in your misdemeanor. Neither points nor detention seem to have any impact at all. What do you suggest we do to curb you of this bad habit?"

Harry shrugged.

"I've been thinking," Severus continued. "Instead of waiting and reacting to your misbehaviour, perhaps I can find a way to prevent it. Why don't you tell me why you have so much trouble staying in bed?"

Harry bit his lip, wracking his brains for an answer that would please his professor. Finally he said the truth, "I have nightmares that's all. It's nothing."

"These nightmares are affecting your sleep and your ability to follow the rules. Clearly, they are not nothing," said Severus. "Drink your cocoa."

Harry half obeyed and surrounded the hot mug with his hands. "I'm used to them," he revealed, trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

Severus shook his head, "That appears to be the issue, Mr. Potter. Your dreams are causing insomnia, which you attempt to relieve by taking strolls in the middle of the night. You are used to it because it has been your routine for years. Do you not see a problem with your habit?"

Harry shrugged again, looking down as to avoid eye contact at all cost.

"Are you not going to answer?"

Harry sighed angrily. "I don't know. I'm breaking the rules I guess."

"Is that all?" Severus drawled. "You don't seem to be very concerned with that."

"It's the only thing that helps, alright!" Harry blurted out in self defense. "I have nightmares all the time and I turn around in bed for hours and every time I close my eyes all I see is _him_ or Cedric dying or something else awful!"

"Do not raise your voice at me," Severus said calmly but with a degree of authority that made Harry deflate instantaneously.

"Sorry."

"Good. Now, have you talked to anyone about these nightmares?"

"Won't help," Harry answered shortly.

"You should talk to someone about what happened, it is unhealthy to keep it all to yourself. Drink your cocoa."

Harry shrugged miserably but he finally took a deep sip from his hot cocoa, enjoying the sweet, smooth liquid as it ran down his throat.

"I recommend that you find someone to talk to. You have friends, don't you." Severus asked rhetorically.

"They won't understand. Nobody does."

Severus eyed Harry with concern. Of course they wouldn't, thought Severus, not completely. He understood. He could speak to Albus and Minerva about his troubles and they would support him through thick and thin. But his position was so unique, how could he expect his colleagues to understand what it was like being a spy?

"Perhaps they won't and they may not be able to solve all of your problems. But you may feel better by sharing your troubles and not bearing it all on your own. You at least have friends to support you."

"Yeah? Like how Ron supported me last year? Some friend," Harry said resentfully and immediately felt bad about speaking ill of his best friend in front of Snape. He wasn't mad about that anymore, he was just in a foul mood.

"What Mr. Weasley did was wrong. He was caught in a bout of childish jealousy," said Severus. The row between the two Gryffindors had been source of chatter throughout the school last year, even the faculty were aware of it. Not that he paid any attention to the going ons of student drama. "He has since made amends and you are friends again, is that not true? Don't tell me you are still holding a grudge."

"No," Harry said and turned his attention to playing with the handle of his mug.

"You are extremely fortunate when it comes to friends, Mr. Potter. As dimwitted as you may be, I should think you are aware of that at least. When I was your age I had few friends to confide in. I had no choice but to deal with things on my own. For the longest time I thought I could handle things by myself, without anyone's help. However, there were times when I would have given anything to have friends like you do, Mr. Potter. Do not take them for granted."

Harry drank again from his mug and began thinking about what the older man had said. He had experienced life without friends for 10 long years, and it sucked. Having friends like Ron and Hermione was the best thing that had happened to him. Ever since first year and the Philosopher Stone, they hid no secrets from one another. Then just this summer, he had a right row with Ron and Hermione for not telling him everything about the Order of the Phoenix. And he knew if Ron or Hermione was feeling unwell, he'd want to know. Maybe Snape was right, Harry considered. He has been through so much with them; maybe they deserved to know?

"Think about it, Mr. Potter. Do not underestimate your friends, they may understand more than you think," Severus advised.

"Fine," Harry answered solemnly.

"It is also helpful to find an adult to confide in, one who can help you make decisions. Preferably somebody who can cure you of your hero complex. You may be the Boy Who Lived, but the world is not yours to save. Your only duty is to keep up with your studies and worry about girls, not fighting the Dark Lord or going after basilisks."

"You don't know anything! I don't go looking for life and death situations, I just end up there somehow. And I don't have a hero complex, but what do you expect me to do when someone or something is trying to kill me!"

Severus shook his head in exasperation. "Only you would end up in such predicaments, Potter."

"It's not my fault."

"In any case, I highly recommend that you allow adults to handle things, rather than barge into dangerous situations, ignorant and ill prepared. But don't worry about that now. For the moment, I am concerned about these nightmares you have been having. Like I said, a wiser individual could help you interpret these dreams and why you are having them. Perhaps you should speak to Madam Pomprey. She is an excellent counselor."

Harry's frown deepened. Great, now Severus thinks he's crazy. It wasn't easy for him to talk to adults and there wasn't that many he was willing to talk to. He could always talk to Sirius, but Sirius wasn't always easy to get a hold of. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall would probably help him, but he didn't want to bother them with his stupid dreams. They had more important things to worry about, like the Order of the Phoenix and their duties with the school.

"I guess,"said Harry before he opened his mouth in a big yawn.

Severus nodded. "It is very late, you should go to bed," he got up to his cupboard and brought out a vial of potion and handed it to Harry. "Dreamless sleep. Try to use it sparingly, the instructions are on the label. I trust that you can read?"

"Yes...thanks," Harry managed to say, Snape just kept on surprising him tonight.

"I will escort you back to your dorm, then," Severus said and gestured Harry to get up.

Harry finished up the rest of his cocoa and licked his lips. He should do this more often. Drink hot cocoa that is, not talk to Snape. There was silence as the two made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Harry felt awkward. He just wasn't used to decent Snape and he wasn't sure what to make of the past half hour. Harry laughed at the thought of Ron and Hermione's reaction when he tells them what happened.

"What is so funny?" Severus questioned, looking down to see a smile on Harry's face. Hearing Harry laugh and seeing that smile brought back flashes of the baby. It made him feel happy to see Harry feeling better. Whether the boy took his words to heart or not, he'd at least lifted the boy's spirit.

"Oh, nothing," said Harry as they approached his dorm. "Just thinking of what Ron and Hermione would say if I told them that you caught me out of bounds and I ended up having hot cocoa instead of detention."

"I don't recall saying anything about detention" Severs drawled, making Harry think that he was going to get detention after all. "However, seeing as it was not your intention to break the rule I will let you off easy this time. Nevertheless, I said last time that I would deduct points. So I will take away 5 points from Gryffindor," Severus said silkily. He turned with grace and marched down the hall with billowing robes.

Harry grumbled under his breath before disappearing behind the portrait.

Once his back was turned, Seveurs smiled. He felt like he'd accomplished something in the short time they talked. As if the old hostility they had toward one another was slowly but surely breaking down. All of a sudden, he found himself feeling quite happy.

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Adventures After Babysitting**

**By**

**Hpfanficfan**

**IMPORTANT:** I would like to draw everyone's attention to the unfortunate situation that is currently plaguing this site. For those that do not know, a few groups (Critics United, Lawlclan, Literal Union) are going around 'assisting' in purging stories that violate rules and regulations. I understand that the rules need to be followed. However, from what I have experienced, these groups has been extremely and unnecessarily harsh in their venture. Their tactics crosses the line, often harassing and bullying authors. They are hypocritical to the bone, calling authors 'childish' and 'hostile'. I think they are merely describing themselves. I am not willing to tolerate their self-righteous and arrogant attitudes as they go around attacking authors. The staff at ffnet does not seem to care a wit about all this.

Please join me at potions and snitches, link on profile. This is a lovely and close-nit community for Severitus lovers.

**Chapter 6**

After much thought, Harry did talk with Ron and Hermione. He wasn't sure if they really understood how scary it was being the Boy Who Lived. But they tried their best to support him and to take his mind off the bad things. They helped him contact Sirius through the floo. Even Hermione, who was always the worrywart and party pooper, helped out. Talking with Sirius face to face and hearing his godfather laugh calmed him down and Harry's mood improved immensely after that.

On the advice of his godfather and friends, Harry decided not to antagonize Umbridge. It was a hard task, seeing as how the witch was strutting around the school like she owned it. And Harry was never very good at keeping a low profile. Although he'd become exceptionally good at it with the Dursleys, but he'd developed a knack for drawing attention when he was at Hogwarts.

Harry occupied his free time drawing up lesson plans for DA., which in Harry's month long absence hand been kept in tip top shape by Hermione and Ginny. Harry was rather impressed with the progress they were making. Despite a couple of close calls with Filch and Umbridge, it was going swell. And with Snape no longer giving Harry hell every time they met, 5th year was turning out better than he dared to hope.

So, it had to take an accidently deaging for Snape to finally stop being a git to Harry. Snape no longer looked at Harry like the child was the bane of his life and in response, Harry began to feel much more relaxed around Snape. Potions class were not unbearable, even if it was with the Slytherins and Harry was still pants at it.

And as his mood lightened, the bad dreams became less frequent. Only now his dreams were filled with images and flashes of his time as a baby. They became so vivid and the emotions so real that Harry was almost convinced that they were memories.

In the past Harry's nightmares of Voldemort often made him nauseous, angry and sick. Now the emotions of comfort and happiness he experienced during the dreams carried over into his waking hours. When he saw Snape, he felt odd feelings of trust and comfort. Harry supposed that it was a nice feeling, but one that he was strikingly unfamiliar with.

When Harry consulted Ron and Hermione about his odd dreams, they suggested that these were not your regular dreams. Well, he kind of had that figured.

"It's magic of course," Ron explained one evening at supper, as matter-of-factly. "You were de-aged, you weren't really 15 months old. Not, you know, naturally 15 months old. So, obviously it's the magic that's making you remember."

Ron's hypothesis sounded very plausible to Harry. "Yeah, that makes sense I guess," he responded.

Hermione, on the other hand had a very different interpretation of Harry's dreams. She, being a girl and Hermione, had delved deeper and went all psychological on the boys. "When you were a baby, you saw Professor Snape as your dad. You were so attached to him that you'd cry if he was gone for any length of time. Subconsciously, you miss him. Furthermore, because you can't consciously remember anything, your longing manifest themselves in dreams."

Harry had to take a moment to figure out what Hermione meant. "Soooo?"

"So, you're conflicted because you remember Professor Snape as two different people. One as your caretaker and the other as the potions master you hated."

"Annnd?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it, you're dreams are trying to tell you something," Hermione announced. "You remember two Professor Snape, but you want the one who was your caretaker. The one who you thought of as your dad. You just don't know that yet."

Ron laughed out loud, very nearly choking on his pumpkin juice.

Harry shook his head. "Dad? Hermione, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Well, as far as you knew, he was your dad," Hermione replied adamantly.

Harry cut her off, "Wait…wait. Where are you going with this, Hermione? I'm mean, Snape's been okay and I get that he was nice to me, but seriously, dad?"

When Harry was a child he craved affection. He would look at all the other kids and couldn't understand why his family didn't love him. Then he came to Hogwarts, where he made real friends and met people who cared about him, loved him even. There were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore, even Professor McGonagall and of course, the best friends a kid could ask for. Then there was Snape ,the man who had made it a hobby to put him down. Now, Harry reckoned that other than his parents (the Dursleys notwithstanding), Snape was probably the only one who looked after him for any length of time. Oh the irony.

"What about Sirius? If anyone's like a dad to me, it's Sirius."

"I know, but still. Sirius wasn't the one who looked after you for a month."

"But I bet he wanted to. He can't help it if he's been wrongfully convicted and is running for his life."

"Harry, I'm not asking you to start calling him dad or anything. I'm just saying he was fatherly to you. And maybe some part of you wants that from him."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know Harry. But all of these dreams you're having has to mean something."

"You sound like Trelawney."

"I do not!"

"Whatever," Harry finished. He frowned and looked up at the staff table where Snape sat. It still felt bizarre that one side of him still did not trust Snape and another side of him yearned for something akin to fatherly love.

o0oo0oo0oo0o

It has been several weeks since Harry recovered and the teen decided that whatever happened, happened and there was no reason why he couldn't enjoy things the way it is now. One less person in the world that hated him was for the better, no matter who that person was. If only he could get Umbridge to like him, as disturbing as the image that invokes. Curiously, the idea of hugging Snape wasn't as weird as the idea of hugging Umbridge.

It was now mid Feburary and the snow was piled up to Hagrid's knees. Harry joined his housemates in the Quidditch field, making snowmen and flinging snowballs at each other in an epic combat. Then, somebody suggested that take the battle to the sky. Harry didn't know how it would work, but he raced off to grab his Firebolt anyway.

Taking the stairs two at a time, the Gryffindor was in and out of his dorm within seconds. Tearing back through the halls, Harry ran straight into a statue, his shoes squeaked on the floor and he felt backwards on his bum.

"Oof."

"Potter, for heaven's sake, watch where you are going!"

Harry looked up to see it was not an immovable statue that he'd run into, it was the potions master.

"Sorry professor," Harry apologized sheepishly as he got up and tried in vain to dust the dirt off of his robes, which were now mud thanks to his wet clothes. "Sorry."

"No harm done," Severus grunted, scanning the disheveled teenager in front of him. "Enjoying the weather, are we?"

"Ah, yes sir," Harry replied in a fluster. "I love the snow."

"I can see that," Severus grumbled, shaking his head at the state of Harry's clothes. He took out his wand and gave it a quick swish and flick.

Immediately, Harry felt goosebumps over every inch of his skin. "Bloody…"

"_Language!"_ Severus warned. He pocked his wand and crossed his arms. "Better?"

Harry looked down at his robes and ran his hands over his arms and torso.

"I'm dry!" He proclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, Potter. Madam Pomfrey has 9 patients to keep her busy around the clock, _all_ suffering from the flu. She does not need another patient, especially if that patient is you. At least try to stay out of her infirmary. You've been in there more than enough times this year and it is not yet mid-term."

"I…yeah, sorry," Harry mumbled guiltily.

"Good," Severus nodded curtly. "I haven't seen you out of bounds yet. Does this mean you are no longer breaking that particular rule, or have you only gotten better at eluding detection?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I've been sleeping better. The potion helped."

"How much have you used?"

"Nearly all of it now."

"Very well, come to my office tonight. I will give you some more."

"Really?"

"That's what I said. However, you should not rely on the potion to do the work for you. Dreamless sleep masks the symptoms, it does not solve the problem," Severus stressed.

"I know. But I haven't had to use the potion all that much. I drank most of it in the first week, but, I haven't needed so much since," said Harry. "I guess I haven't thanked you for this yet, sir. But you were right, talking to my friends did help."

Severus nodded in acknowledgement. "Now all you have to do is find an adult to talk to."

"That's easier said than done, sir." Harry replied. He looked out the window and began shifting from foot to foot.

"Sir? I was wondering…?"

"Wondering what?"

"Could it…I mean, is it possible that I could remember what happened when I was deaged. I mean, during the time I was de-aged."

Severus shook his head. "It is unlikely, why do you ask."

"I remember…some things," Harry began.

"You do?" Severus asked, intrigued. It wasn't unheard of for the de-aged to have two sets of memories. One set of original memories and one set from their de-aging experience. This created turmoil in the individual and often led to denial and rejection of one of the memory, more often than not the de-aging memory was the one to be discarded. But Harry was de-aged to such a young age. How could he possibly remember anything?

"Yeah. I mean, at least I think so."

"Explain."

"Well, I've been having these dreams," Severus frowned at Harry's revelation.

"Not bad once, not nightmares I mean," Harry said quickly when he saw Severus's reaction. "They're dreams about you."

"The same as the ones you had when I caught you out of bounds a couple months ago?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry. "But I feel like that these aren't normal dreams. They feel more like memories."

Severus thought for a moment before responding. "How do you know these are memories and not just dreams?"

"I don't know. That's just it, it's really confusing. The dreams…memories, they are really vivid. But I don't know what to make of them. It's just….I don't know, I've just got this feeling."

"You have…a feeling?"

"I think it's the magic. Ron said so. I wasn't really a baby, it was the magic that turned me into one. I think that's why I can remember some things. I mean, I can't remember anything else from when I was that age, except for…" Harry stopped. "Well yeah."

"Except for what?"

"Nothing, it's not important." Harry frowned deeply. The only thing he could remember was the sound of his mother's dying scream as the killing curse hit her in the chest.

Severus did not press the issue and instead asked another question. "What sort of things do you remember?"

"Well…just stuff. I remember you carrying me around and talking to me and kind of….I guess, playing with me," Harry recalled. "In one dream, I was lost and I think I was trying to find you."

"Did you?"

"No, you found me." Harry said softly. For a few seconds, Harry and Severus made eye contact. Harry had rarely looked Snape in the eyes because he was always afraid that he'd only see anger and hate. Looking at Snape now, Harry saw none of that. Snape's eyes were black and hard, but they were not cold, angry or hateful. What Harry saw warmth that was not soft like Hagrid's or glowing like Dumbledore's but it was warmth nevertheless.

Harry blinked and looked away.

"I remember that," Severus recollected as he called to mind the incident when Harry had gotten himself lost and was wandering the corridors blind as a sonar-less bat.

"You…do?" Harry said in wonder. "That means…it really happened?"

"I'd have to know more to draw any conclusions. If you are willing, we may set up an appointment to find out."

"I…maybe," Harry began. "I'd have to think about it, sir."

"Very well," said Seveurs.

"Can I go now sir?" Harry asked, looking out the window again and then hopefully up at Severus.

Sensing that the teen's attention was waning, Severus granted Harry's request.

"Alright. Get along now, child."

Harry flashed a smile. "Thanks, sir," the Gryffindor ran past the Potions Master.

"Oh, Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Thanks, I really mean it."

Snape nodded again.

Harry ran off, positioning his Firebolt so that he could mount it as soon as he was outside.

The potions master couldn't help but wonder if stranger things will happen before the school year is over. He watched the Gryffindor run and looked out to see the boy take to the sky.

"You are welcome, Harry."

Tbc…


End file.
